


angels together.

by ceclios



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Overdose, Short, octane almost dies (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceclios/pseuds/ceclios
Summary: wattson, the sweethearted angel meets octane, the rowdy demon.drugs and sex dont seem to fill his mind up as much as the sadness.he's a child of god that is on the wrong path.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Kudos: 10





	angels together.

**Author's Note:**

> old work
> 
> also im an atheist so im not that good abt religion and stuff, feel free to correct me uwu
> 
> this is lowkey bad but idkkkkk

it was the opening-party, wattson had joined the apex games so it was a tradition to celebrate. she invited everyone except,, him.

octavio silva, "lucifer's doll", a literal demon.

no seriously, he's a demon.

wattson remembers being pinned up a wall, his teeth growing into fangs, his eyes burning red. he looked like el diablo himself.

it's a classic, angels and demons don't like each other.

his actions and attitude clouded his morality, he was spotted multiple times doing drugs in alleys, hooking up with prostitutes and even meeting up with gangs.

he was a demon, what could you expect?

angels are supposed to be pure, never lusting, staying clean and helping others with their problems.

wattson remembers being told, if she touched a woman without consent she would be forced to rip her eyes out.

she shrugged, he would probably appear with his friends at some point. "that's why i have security guards." wattson giggles and curls her bangs.

she finishes her hair and smiles, she looks like an,, angel. natalie snorts and goes to the kitchen, she checks on the food—the staff had made— and can hear a polite knock on the open door.

the clock clicks, 10pm as the robot enters, "hello, wattson!!" his screen turns to a new, happy, blue smiley with some electricity everywhere.

she had designed it for him. "welcome, pathfinder." her accent softly peaks as she smiles, "i brought the stew like you wanted me to!!" the pot is placed on her kitchen counter as she smiles, "thank you." wattson smiles and smells it. "hm,..." she hums and goes to pull the food out of the oven.

wattson lets the basin of food cool and folds her apron away. there's one knock on the door before the trickster himself, mirage, appears. "smells amazing~ hi wattson!" he greets and the robot's screen turns sad, since he didn't get mentioned. "oh hey path." mirage greets and watches the robot lighten.

eventually, everyone arrives. even mister demon.

she forces him to put all of his drugs and stim in a bag outside. he puts a container on the table, people eye him suspiciously but octane grins, "whaat? i didn't poison it!! the cyanide was delivered to someone else." he mumbles and grins.

wattson raises a brow and opens the plastic, it didn't smell fishy, well it did but not,, you know. drugs.

some staff help with the foods and drinks as she shrugs and puts it on a plate, wattson finds a bottle of wine out and finds some glasses, putting them on the table.

she actually didn't drink since they burned her skin. wattson couldn't physically drink, she just scrunched her nose at the smell.

wattson pours some water to the others glasses and hers last. the others take some wine as she fills their plates.

she sits down, everyone happily chit-chats, wattson eats her food and smiles while holding a conversation with lifeline.

natalie unconsciously takes a spoonful of octane's food and she gags.

her throat is burning in sin, she spits it out in the trash and coughs softly, "argh!! you know i'm allergic to clams!"

octane seems to grin as he shrugs, a staff member asks if she needs any medication but she shakes her head.

wattson rinses her mouth with some tap water and laughs it off, "its okay,, i overreacted." wattson goes back to table, shrugging it off.

the man apologizes, well, not really but everyone shrugged it off.

-

as some point wattson is cleaning dishes, the crew is too busy finding entertainment for the legends. she hums softly before she can feel his presence.

"ah, hola, ángel~." octane greets. wattson sighs softly and smiles, "salut, octane." she greets back and puts the clean plate on the racket.

octane forces the two of them to hold a conversation and, wattson would hate to admit it but he was nice company.

he slowly tries to coax her into drugs, a joint is hidden in his pocket as he winks. wattson refuses but the demon keeps pushing.

octane grins, devilish as he puts it in her pocket, watching her shriek and throw it away, her fingers burning in sin.

he constantly tries to manipulate her into sinning but she manages to stay clean. wattson politely refuses all of his forceful attempts before someone finally calls him out.

" 'ey, octane, stop botherin' wattson, contain 'our dick!" lifeline jokes and octane rolls his eyes. he sends one last, lustful look and goes to the other legends.

she finishes cleaning the last cup and dries her wrinkly hands. natalie sits next to mirage and lifeline, everyone is apparently going for a round of karaoke.

octane seems to watch wattson, listening to every word she says, enjoying every moment. the frenchie ignores the latino's gaze while explaining how she designed the ring, to a fellow engineer.

everyone switches seats once in a while, wattson is just chatting with bangalore before she can feel a hand slither on her thigh.

wattson sighs, "n'es-tu pas désespéré.." she removes his hand and continues her conversation.

he tries a few more times and eventually, gives up. wattson takes a glass of water before going to sit next to wraith. they talked about how their abilities pair and decided to end the conversation there.

natalie goes to find a bathroom, she almost makes it but the daredevil stops her again.

he takes her shoulder and pushes her against the wall. octavio inhales deeply and grins that stupid, shit-eating grin he has, his touch burns her pale skin.

wattson decides, it's frigging enough and screams the loudest she can, many rush over, makoa even pushes octane to the ground.

they all wait for an explanation as octane sits on the floor, wattson reddens in embarrassment, "i don't think he should be here anymore,"

-

wattson groans softly, she doesn't have any sanitary pads left. natalie quickly finds her white trench coat and her purse.

she heads out of her apartment, going to the small market near her. wattson greets the cashier when she enters, she looks at the shelf with clams and gets flashbacks from the stupid party.

natalie huffs and finds some sanitary products, as well as a little snack or two and goes to pay.

"you doing good?" the cashier asks, beeping the pads in, "i'm guessing it could be better." the cashier laughs.

"well, at least i'm not prregnant.." natalie giggles and hears another woman comment, "yeah, aint that the truth."

natalie apologizes but the pregnant woman shrugs it off. she takes her paper bag, (we don't like plastic here) and walks literally two feet before she can hear mewling.

someone is muttering curses and randomly gasping, she goes to the alley but it's too dark to see anything.

she pulls her phone out and clicks on the flashlight button, seeing the long alleyway lighten up.

wattson can see a hunched figure and she calls out, "tiens? hey, hunty,, oh- octane!!" she rushes over to the familiar man.

she crouches and he throws his head up, "wattsoooooon.. yo-" he slurs and presses the needle deeper into his arm.

he's sweating a lot,, the man seems drowsy too.

natalie cups his cheek, his sinful skin doesn't burn hers. she doesn't realize it but looks at his arm.

she can hear his pulse weaken, his skin turns pale, his fingertips and lips go blue as octane jerks up, "is, is someone going to kill me? is lucife-" he mumbles paranoid.

wattson shushes his softly, "non, no one is coming,, mon chou.."

"that's why he wears crop tops with sleeves now..." her thoughts roam all over as she takes his hand, "how much did you do, octane?"

the mexican points at a pile of empty needles, natalie forces the needle out of his arm, "thats enough, come on, lets go home." she cooes and watches the hazed man.

whats,, going on-" he chokes out.

his arm starts to bleed, quite a lot actually. wattson panics and pulls a pad out, sticking it on his arm as a bandage.

natalie quickly calls the medical service specifically for the apex legends. the tracking on her phone enables as she holds the latino close.

octane's eyes roll to the back as he falls lifeless. "no,, octavio!" she shakes him but to no avail. her eyes softly water as she pushes him close to her chest, hoping her clean heart would purify his.

she can hear the bell of an ambulance ring before it parks in front of the alley.

-

natalie sniffs softly, the sight of the junkie in an ambulance wasn't one she had planned to see.

she holds his weak, weirdly cold, hand as they try to stabilize his health. 

-

wattson sits on the uncomfortable chair, she watches the unconscious male, he snores softly, well, loudly.

wattson looks at her hand, it isn't burned. she frowns softly but can hear the male groan. natalie turns to him, octane's eyes flutter, they're bloodshot red.

"na- natalie?" the mexican croaks and tries to focus on her celeste orbs. she puts a hand on her cheek, she takes all of his pain,, freeing him from his troubles.

tears break out of his eyes, "i, i'm so sorry, natalie.. i never wanted to be so, so-" he sobs softly. it was surprising to see the demon like this, sobbing and mewling quietly.

he sits up and hugs her close, his usual stank isn't there, she crawls in the bed and leans against him. "i'm so sorry,, i'm such a estúpido person..." he cries out, sometimes mumbling sentences in spanish.

she rocks him gently, being a follower of lucifer wasn't easy, many demons had gone rouge,, turning into well-known terrorists or murderers.

as wattson can feel his pain enter her own body, she just now, truly realizes how broken this man is. she can feel his misfortune, his addictions and the vast wave of depression.

they cradle each other for a while, octane spits his problem out, since he had no one to talk to.

the tales of how he used drugs and sex to cloud his pain and enmity.

"why are you telling me this, you promised loyalty to lucifer when-" wattson asks but octane cuts her off. 

"i feel high, just like a cliff-" octane giggles a little and sniffles. wattson goes to get him some tissues.

"why doesn't it hurt?" he holds his chest, his heart is no longer aching. he can't feel the void of sadness. 

"you chose the wrong path,, i simply helped you realize." wattson smiles, octane blinks confused before he grins.

his once gross, tangled murky hair is now puffed out majesticly,

his pale, discolored skin turns mocha, beautifully sunkissed,

oh and his eyes, his unstable orbs, that were afraid to look in the direction of help develops to pure, curios, amber oculars.

his soul turns sinless, all desires to drive up walls vanish.

"god has given you a secoond chance, octavio. use it wisely. " wattson smiles softly and hands him the tissues.


End file.
